Ambush (40: The Last Splixson)
Ambush is the second episode of 40: The Last Splixson. Plot Metarid's ship is flying through space. Fred is laying on the ground, while Marcus is pilotting the ship. Metarid is looking into space, and Willie is laying next to Fred. Fred: *sigh* I miss Hathor already. Metarid: Once we remove my invention from your wrist, you can go back home. Fred: Right... Metarid: Just hope we won't have to amputate the Novatrix off your wrist. Suddenly, an alarm sounds, and red light flashes. Marcus: Oh-Uh! Metarid, the engines aren't responding! Metarid: Try underloading the engines! Marcus presses some buttons, but nothing happens. Marcus: Didn't work! Prepare for impact! We're going down! The ship flies towards a planet's atmosphere, and catches fire. Fred's team begins to yell out. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Metarid's ship crashes down onto a forestous planet, and after the smoke fades, several debris are flung into the air, and Fred as Cat-a-pullt is revealed. He then reverts. Metarid: NO! My G.P. Brisk! Metarid lays on some debris, and begins sobbing. Marcus: Crash-landing seems to have become a regular thing with us. Willie regenerates. Willie: Sounds like you're gonna have to fix it yet again. Marcus: Yeah. Got used to that. The screen goes black for a while, but then the cieling opens, it is revealed that this is a small (too small) engine room. Marcus gets in and inspects the engines. Fred comes in. Fred: So, what's the problem? Marcus: Some engines are missing. Fred: You mean destroyed? Marcus: No, just missing. Fred: But that'd mean... Marcus: Yes. Sabotage. Fred: Sabotage? Is that french? Meanwhile, Metarid kicks R.O.B, activating him. Metarid: It seems we’ve crash-landed on an unidentified planet. Again. R.O.B, Identify this planet. R.O.B.: Unable to decode command. Term "R.O.B." is undefineable. Metarid facepalms. Willie: What's wrong? Metarid: Memory Shortage. Whack him. Willie: Excuse me? Metarid: Just do it. Willie shapeshifts his fist into a hammer and hits R.O.B. in the side. He deactivates then reactivates. R.O.B: R.O.B. Activated. Master, you summoned me. Metarid: Yeah, yeah, whatever, just identify the planet. R.O.B: Identifying... Please wait... Planet Identified. Rawa'a. Metarid: The Planet Raw'a, home to the Rawa'eenians, the most kindly and peace-loving race I've ever encountered. *sighs* Unfortunately, it's a primitive planet. Fred and Marcus enter the room. Metarid: What's the problem with the engines? Marcus: They're missing. Metarid: Excuse me? Fred: Poof. They're gone. No more engine. We've been "sabotaged". Metarid: You know what? It just occurred to me that you're bad luck, Fred. Fred: Bad luck?! Metarid: Yeah, ever since you popped up, things went out bad! Marcus: Metarid, seriously? Metarid: Shut up. Now, Fred, Willie set up camp for us. While you on the other hand, Marcus, GET FIXING! Willie extends his arm, and takes a bunch of supplies, coming out of the ship. Fred clones himself, and carries the remaining supplies, comming out with Willie. Marcus runs to the engine room. Meanwhile in the very same spaceship as the end of the previous episode, the Figure is pacing around in front of his throne. Figure: Come on, where is he? An osmosian with robotic legs and arms enters the throne room and bows. Osmosian: Here I am, Emperor Demonstar. Demonstar: Our fleet has just located the survivor Splixson, in a primitive planet known as Raw'a. Our fleet is heading there, but when you find him, I want you to lure him away from the others. Understood? Osmosian: Yes, sir. He grins, bows down, and walks out of the room. Meanhwile in Fred's team's camp, Fred presses a button on a device, and it transforms into a high-tech tent. Fred: Woah. Okay. Willie brings in a cylinder device, and inserts it into the ground. It then begins to glow, emitting a light. Another Fred clone climbs a tree, and hangs another device. Willie: What's that? Fred #2: Air conditioner. He jumps off the tree and merges with Fred #1. Fred: So that's about it. Light, air conditioner, tents, sleeping bags, and a platinum ground emitter. Why was that necessary? Willie: I got no idea. Suddenly, a lightning bolt flashes from a tree, and hits the air conditioner, frying it. Fred: Aww man! Willie: Did that bolt just come from a tree? Metarid comes in. Metarid: What happened? Fred: A lightning bolt hit the air conditioner. Willie: What's more. It came from a tree. Metarid: What you're saying is scientifically impossible. Willie: And don't you think it's weird we haven't encountered and Rawa'eenians so far? Fred: Probably because they are in the villages back there. Metarid: Villages?! Fred, go there, perhaps you'll find an Air Conditioner. Fred: Why me? Metarid: You're the source of our bad luck. Fred sighs, and smacks down the Novatrix, transforming into Speed Morpher, who then dashes off. MEtarid: NO! What have I told that guy about using my Novatrix!? Willie: Come on, Metarid, chill. Meanwhile, the Osmosian from earlier is revealed behind the tree. He grins, and disappears into the shadows. Meanwhile, Speed Morpher arrives in the village, where there is a small marketplace. Merchant: Galvan Prime Wasps! Get your Galvan Prime Wasps here! Merchant #2: Chalybeas Watermelons for three taedens only!! Speed Morpher: That's a quaint little village. Voice: Can I help you? Speed Morpher turns around and finds a merchant with a wierd tattoo on his forehead. Speed Morpher: Do you happen to have a Level 3 Air Conditioner? Merchant: Of course. Come with me They walk to a stand, where he takes out a machine similar to the Air Conditioner from earlier. Speed Morpher: Umm... How much? Merchant: 10 Taydens. Speed Morpher: 10 Taydens only? I never even expected to find Level 3 Tech products, let alone at such a cheap price. Merchant: Well, its because... Speed Morpher stares in curiousity. The Merchant then points his hand at Speed Morpher and fires an electric blast at Speed Morpher, sending him flying, and causing him to slam into a tree, and knock it down. The Merchant removes his cloak, and reveals himself to be the Osmosian from earlier. The Merchants all gasp, and begin to flee. Speed Morpher reverts. Fred: Who are you? Osmosian: I, have many names, but you can call me, Conduction Man. He blasts another blast of electricity at Fred, who smacks down the Novatrix, transforming. In the transformation sequence, Fred kneels down, and grows feathers, and a beak. He becomes ConDuckt, and poses, quacking. The blast hits Conduckt, and he absorbs it. ConDuckt: Nice! I think I like this new guy! He claps his wings, and fires an electric wave at Conduction Man, who absorbs it. ConDuckt: Quack! Then we both can conduct electricity! Quack! But I have a more clever name, I'm ConDuckt!! He kicks the air, firing a lightning bolt. Conduction Man absorbs it, and runs forward, charging himself with electricty. He fires a lightning bolt at ConDuckt, who absorbs it with his flippers. ConDuckt: You know, Quack, I somewhy have the feeling we are equally powerful. Quack. Suddenly, a stand is flung at him. He jumps up, and electric kicks the stand, destroying it. ConDuckt grins, but it turns into a frown when ConDucktion man absorbs metal from his robotic parts. He then walks towards ConDuckt. ConDuckt: What the Quack...? ConDuckt fires electric blasts, but Conduction Man simply absorbs them, and morphes his hand into a blade. ConDuckt: Okay, you're freaking, Quack, me out! Conduction Man generates lightning and shoots ConDuckt hard in the Novatrix symbol. ConDuckt is pushed back, and Conduction Man swings his blade hand, and strikes ConDuckt hard. ConDuckt screams, as he reverts. Fred has his arm somehow cut off. Fred: Dude, that's just cold! Conduction Man presses a button on his belt, and a net is shot out at Fred, capturing him. Conduction Man grins, and ties up a rope to the net. He begins to drag the net behind him, as he walks off, in the opposite direction of the camp. Meanwhile in Fred's team's camp, Marcus comes in next to the light source, and sighs in releif, wiping away some sweating off his forehead. Willie comes in. Willie: Hey, Marcus, have you seen Fred? Marcus: I thought he went out to get an Air Conditioner. Willie: Yeah, he hasn't come back yet. It's getting late. Meanwhile, behind some bushes, Osmosians in Stone Form, are camouflaging into the ground. One of them speaks into his earpiece. Osmosian, whispering to earpiece: Sir, when do we attack? Meanwhile on Demonstar's ship, Demonstar recieves the message. Demonstar: Now. But don't kill any of them. I want them alive. Osmosian, voice recording: We will not fail, your Excellency. Demonstar: You'd better not. Meanwhile, Conduction Man is still dragging away Fred. Fred: So... where are we going exactly? Conduction Man: You have the right to remain silence. That means shut up! Fred gulps. Fred: Well, what time is it? Conduction Man: 5:45, why? Fred: And you captured me when? Conduction Man: Five, thirty fi- Oh no. Fred: Yesh! My Novatrix is recharged and ready to go! He smacks it down, transforming into Airstrike. Airstrike: AIRSTRIKE! He phases out of the net, and fires vortex of air at Conduction Man, sending him flying a decent distance. Conduction Man gets up, and absorbs metal off his robot parts. Airstrike: You better watch out! (screech) I had some midnight practice with this guy! Airstrike sends a slicing air current at Conduction Man. Conduction Man takes the attack, and groans. He then shoots electricity at Airstrike, who flies aside to dodge. Airstrike creates several air balls and launches them at him. Conduction Man is hit, and he falls down. Airstrike: Well, so long fella! He turns around, and begins to fly off. Conduction Man gets up, balls his fists, and screams. Airstrike turns around, and witnesses Conduction Man transforming into a gorrilla-like four armed mutant with metal covering. He lifts a tree, and throws it at Airstrike, hitting him hard, and knocking him out of the sky. Conduction Man runs to Airstrike, and hurls down electric punches at Airstrike. Conduction Man: No. One. Beats. Conduction. Man!! He morphes his hand into a blade, and stabs Airstrike, but he turns intangible, the attack phasing through him. He then removes his blade hand, and Airstrike breathes a wind blast at him, sending him flying. Airstrike then reverts, and begins to run off. Conduction Man reverts to humanoid form, and runs after Fred, shooting electric blasts. Fred clones himself, to dodge, and then remerges. He then suddenly arrives at the shores. Fred: Water? That's it! Conduction Man comes in, and shoots electric blasts at Fred. Fred dodges. Fred: Prepare to meet, Fred smacks down the Novatrix, transforming. In a transformation sequence, Fred grows a fin, and his arms turn into flippers. He grows blue scales, and becomes massive. Orcatide poses, and the sequence ends. Orcatide: ORCATIDE!!! Conduction Man stops in his tracks, and Orcatide, bends his arms, down, and launches two water waves at him. Orcatide: Whale Whammy!! He then blasts Conduction Man with water towards him, and hits him with his belly, flopping him off. Orcatide: Eruption Kick!! Orcatide launches himself with Conduction Man into the air, where he kicks him several times, and sends him flying towards the ground. Orcatide grins, and he starts to crash towards Conduction Man. Orcatide: And the finishing move, Siemsic Tsunami!!! He summons a powerful tsunami wave towards Conduction Man, and crashes at him at the very same moment the tsunami hits him. We zoom out, and we can see as the water clears, and Orcatide reverts, with Fred standing above Conduction Man. Fred: Man, that was awesome. Conduction is already out cold. Fred clones himself in two, carries Conduction Man on his back, and runs off. Later, the two Freds runs towards the camp, holding up Conduction Man, who is tied up in his own net. Fred #1: Guys, you won't believe all the fun- He arrives, and finds the camp to be empty. Fred #2: -we had? They drop Conduction Man and remerge. Fred: Hello? Anyone here? He walks in, and finds no one to be found. He walks around the ship, and sees the Osmosian Ships flying above him. He gasps, as one of them lowers towards him, and shows a picture of Marcus, Willie and MEtarid chained to poles. It then shows Demonstar. Demonstar: Fred Blake. Fred is shocked. Demonstar: I have your companions captured. You have only two choices, either you, or them. Fred gasps, as the screen goes black. Be Continued Holy God that was epic. Characters *Fred (main character in this episode) *Willie *Metarid *Marcus *R.O.B Villains *Osmosian Empire **Demonstar **Soldiers **Conduction Man (main character in this episode) Aliens Used *Cat-a-pullt (cameo) *Speed Morpher (first appearance) *ConDuckt (first appearance) *Airstrike (first appearance) *Orcatide (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first time Fred shows his natural abilities. *R.O.B. doesn't transform at all in this episode. *Charbel and Ahmad think this episode is the epicest they've done in years. **Charbel even states "It was really beyond epic", while Ahmad comments, "it was much better than the first drafts of episode one". **They even stated that they didn't have as much fun since Blank and the Omnigizer: It's Project Presenting Time! *Enjoy the episode! Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad15 Category:Charbel2001